Naruto's New Friend
by Wolf-Demon-Slayer
Summary: Various incidents have been occuring all over the region and a ninja is on the run, being accused of all crimes. Can Naruto and the gang clear this new ninja's good name? Read and find out.


Naruto's New Friend

**_Author's Note: I do not own Naruto or anything else about it. I own everything that aint in Naruto._**

_**Prologue**_

A mysterious figure was looming in the shadows. He saw a little girl near a creek getting water for her family. She turned around as she heard a noise.

"Who's there!" she said as she ran towards the Hidden Leaf Village.

A man stepped out from the trees. He was five foot nine inches, had white hair, and was wearing a Jounin uniform.

"I am Saber, and I want to know where the Hidden Leaf Village is." said Saber as he stared at the girl with a cold look.

"It's to the south." she said as she started walking, "I'll take you there."

"Thank you little one." said Saber as he followed the girl.

"My name is Tanya. I am from the Hidden Leaf Village." said Tanya as she kept going.

"I am Saber. I am a member of the Hyuuga Clan. I am looking for a ninja named Neji." said Saber as he pointed to his eyes.

"Oh so your the one that was coming from the Sound Country." said Tanya as she ran along a log.

"Yeah that's me. I happen to know a guy named Kakashi and a kid named Sasuke" said Saber as he took out a map of the region, "I came from all of the regions. I also know every technique in the books, even the forbidden ones."

"Wow...I only know a few." said Tanya.

Mean while in the Hidden Leaf Village, Naruto and Sasuke were practicing their jutsu as they waited for Kakashi and Sakura. Kakashi was summoned by Sandaime to get the stats for a new mission for them.

"I wonder what the mission is." said Naruto as he practiced throwing his shurikens and kunais.

"It'll be the same ones as before I bet." said Sasuke as he pulled out his fuuma shuriken and sharpened it.

"I doubt it. Maybe we'll meet a new ninja." said Naruto as he imagined meeting a ninja.

"Like who for example?" asked Sasuke as he put his fuuma shuriken away.

"That new ninja whose suppose to be coming today" said Naruto as he looked expectant and excited, "maybe he's a great ninja, and he can teach us some jutsu techniques!"

After a few minutes Saber and Tanya walked through the gates to Konoha. They were greeted by Kakashi and Sakura.

"Good to see you Saber," said Kakashi as he shook his friend's hand, "I was wondering what took you so long."

"I ran into a few ninjas and I got lost until I found this little girl," said Saber as he pointed to the little girl talking to Sakura, "She helped me out."

"Good thing," said Kakashi, "well its time to get the other two so we can start our mission and then we can get more aquainted."

"I guess so Kakashi. I just hope that Naruto kid you told me about is better than when you sent me that letter inviting me to come here to help you train the team to be the best they can be and to work together." said Saber as he walked with Kakashi.

"I bet you will teach them a lot." said Kakashi as he led Saber to the two young ninja boys who where training.

"Wow! Sensei is that the guy you told us about?" asked Naruto as he examined Saber.

"Get away from me you little ingrated punk." said Saber as he kicked Naruto into a tree and pinned him up with kunais.

"I am proud to meet you Saber," said Sasuke as he shook Saber's hand, "Do you want me to call you sensei Saber?"

"I think I want you all to call me Saber. Your sensei is no one but Kakashi. I was hired to help train you in the art of all jutsu techniques. But I will not be your sensei." said Saber as he walked of towards the training grounds.

"Let's go!" said Naruto as the group headed to the training grounds with Saber.

Meanwhile in the forest, there were two ninjas from the Sound Country.

"There he is." said the first ninja.

"We better get him when he comes out. Let's scram." said the second ninja.

_**Author's note: Here is the prologue for my first Naruto story. I will take flames and other comments. Please read and review.**_


End file.
